Get Lost and Find Yourself
by xaddictedtowritingx
Summary: Gabriella has to find the real Gabriella Montez that she had covered up. Her brother and newly aquirred friend Troy will try and help her with this process. Possiable Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: it's late, I'm very bored, why not write a story? Review and tell me if I should continue, I will keep going if I have umm… 150 hits by the end of tomorrow. Please Review, favorite, and all that other junk.**

**-------**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up, the original items, and the plot.**

**-------**

**Summary: Gabriella is the most popular girl in school and gets every guy she wants. All guys want her except for the guy she wants, ****Troy**** –the outcast- ****Bolton**

**-------**

**Chapter 1:**

Gabriella Montez stalked down the halls, catching the eyes of many guys. Her red heels clicked down the hall with her matching red flowing top and navy blue jeans. She opened her locker door to see Michael Danvers, the football team captain, leaning against the lockers beside her.

"Wanna go to the after party with me? Of course there will be one cause we will whoop West High's ass." Michael asked with a smirk.

"I don't go to party's with stuck up assholes." Gabriella answered emotionless before walking to homeroom, swinging her hips as she walked.

Gabriella sat at her desk in her homeroom class, Mrs. Darbus's drama class. She flipped her curly dark drown hair over her before starting a conversation with, her best friend, Kelsey Nielson.

"What's up Kels?"

"Nothing really, this weekend I am having my birthday party at my place. You want to come over on Friday and spend the night, and then we can get up and decorate?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Gabby."

---------------------

"You going to Kelsey's party on Saturday?" an afro-haired, dark skinned, guy asked the dude walking beside him who had gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair with natural blonde highlights.

"I don't know Chad."

"Come on Troy. You never go anywhere!"

"And that's just how I like it."

"Dude, Gabriella Montez is going to be there."

"And I care why?"

"She is the hottest, most popular, girl in school and she is available!" Chad told Troy in a "duh" tone.

"I don't go for stuck-up, full-of –themselves, prissy, girls. Down to earth is more of my type of girl."

"There aint none of those here."

"And now you see why I am single."

"No you're single because you don't get out there. You can't stay on the down-low forever."

"I can and I will." Troy said as Chad and him walked into Mrs. Darbus's homeroom class.

"Look at that" Gabriella whispered to Kelsey about the blue-eyed boy who just walked in the classroom.

"He's hott!" Gabriella whispered getting a nod in agreement from Kelsey.

"Maybe I will just have to start a conversation then." And with that Gabriella turned around in her desk to where the blue-eyed boy had sat down in the desk behind her. "Hey!"

Troy stopped on his conversation with Chad to turn to the brunette. "Hi." He turned back to Chad until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bringing his face back around once again, to lock eyes with the chocolate brown eyes of Gabriella. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to Kelsey's party?"

"Probably."

"See you there then."

"Sorry but I changed my mind. I'm not goi-" Troy started to say until Chad stopped him.

"He'll meet you there." Chad said for Troy.

"Great." Gabriella turned back around in her chair.

"What the hell Chad!" Troy scolded his best friend.

"Be happy. I just hooked you up with the Gabriella Montez." Chad defended.

"I told you she is not my type."

"Too late!" Chad said as Mrs. Darbus came in right as the bell rang and started on the lesson for the day.

Troy banged his head on the desk. _What did __Chad__ just get me into? Gabriella is just a stuck-up, prissy, yet beautiful girl._

----------------

The last period bell rang and all the students raced to their lockers. Troy walked up to Gabriella, who was walking around in the courtyard waiting for her mom to come pick her up, and took a deep breath. Without even turning around Gabriella knew who was there.

"Look if you don't want to go it is okay." Gabriella said then turned around to face Troy.

"Wh- How did you know?" Troy asked.

"I heard you talking to Chad after I turned around." Gabriella answered with her head hung down, looking at her shoes.

"Oh. Sorry but I don't like to be used as a toy." Troy replied in a harsh tone before turning around to leave.

Gabriella grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Is that what you think I do?"

"Well, you have gone out with almost every guy in this school and it never lasts more than a week."

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it?"

"I knew you were the kind to judge. I should've known." Gabriella said as she took a step closer to Troy. She couldn't handle it anymore. Just because she went out with a lot of guys didn't mean she was some kind of whore.

"Still, answer my question or what am I supposed to think?" Troy said taking a step closer to Gabriella.

"I go out with several guys because I am trying to find the right guy. At least I even look for one, unlike you. You just sit around in your room, listening to your prized music collection, your only friend is Chad Danforth, and you like to make your self invisible."

Troy chuckled then replied. "You think you have me figured out huh? At least I don't sit on my roof and read books, make sure I write in my diary every night, dress like a tomboy at home but then totally change when I come to school, like I have a split personality. Unlike someone."

Gabriella was dumbfounded; he just said everything true about her. "Well-… at least-..." She didn't have a comeback. "At least I'm not a stalker!"

Troy and Gabriella were now right against each other.

"I am not a stalker I live next door to you. Have been for 5 years and you've never noticed. I guess I do a pretty good job at making myself invisible."

Gabriella crept into deep thought. _Has he really lived beside me for 5 years and I not notice. God, what have I become. _A wave of guilt came over her, she had totally blocked out the important things in life. _I'm a horrible person. _Tears came to her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, rolled down her cheeks. She ran off, leaving a very confused Troy, to her house.

She sent her mom a text message that she did not need to pick her up from school and that she would be home in about an hour. She ran to the spot she always did to think when she was stressed. A lone oak tree by a pond where her and her dad used to have as a secret spot, until he passed away.

**A/ N: Like it? I know there are still a few things unanswered but they will unfold in the next chapter. I know I kind of left you confused, but the next chapter the things in Gabriella's life will be mended. Secrets will be unveiled and a friendship MIGHT start. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I like writing these stories. So now I am writing this series or whatever you call it and my "the only ones". I have another idea but I will start that one later.**

**P.S.: I deleted my "Not So Secret Admirer" series cuz frankly it SUCKED!!! So am currently writing, "The Only Ones", "Get Lost and Find Yourself", and I have an idea for another one but I won't start it until I have written 4 chapters on both of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original stuff buddy!**

---------------------

**Previously:**

Gabriella crept into deep thought. _Has he really lived beside me for 5 years and I not notice. God, what have I become. _A wave of guilt came over her, she had totally blocked out the important things in life. _I'm a horrible person. _Tears came to her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, rolled down her cheeks. She ran off, leaving a very confused Troy, to her house.

She sent her mom a text message that she did not need to pick her up from school and that she would be home in about an hour. She ran to the spot she always did to think when she was stressed. A lone oak tree by a pond where her and her dad used to have as a secret spot, until he passed away.

**Chapter 2:**

Gabriella sat down in the green grass and leaned her back against the trunk of the large tree. She starred out into the pond and watched the small ripples wiggle across the water.

_Have I really blocked out that much? I have and need to fix all this._

She jumped up from the tree and darted off to her house. When she arrived she ran straight away. She laid on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a very familiar phone number and pressed send.

"Tegan?" Gabriella said once she heard the other line pick up.

"Gabster?" Tegan answered thrilled and worried.

"Can you please visit? I really need someone." Gabriella asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Where are you? What's wrong?" Tegan panicked hearing his sister crying in the background.

"Dad's spot. Please hurry!"

"Be there in 20 min." Tegan answered before hanging up to rush to rush to his little sister's aid.

Tegan approached the petite brunette, who was still propped up against the large oak tree.

Tegan's heart dropped when he saw the state that the brunette was in. Her tear-stained cheeks reflected the moonlight shimmering against the pond, she was sound asleep, and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Tegan picked her up and put her arms around his neck. He carried her to his car, set her in the passenger's side, and then drove to his mother's house.

When Tegan pulled up into the driveway he saw someone with their hands in their pockets walking the sidewalk to the house. "Who are you?"

"Uh... Troy"

Tegan put pieces together in his head. "Are you the one who caused the misery my sister is in?" Tegan asked, anger rising in his voice as he slammed the door to his car.

"No… at least I don't think so. I was talking to her and she ran off. I've been trying to find her. I can't help but think that I said something wrong." Troy answered almost whispering the last part.

"Oh can you get her while I open the door? I won't be able to hold her and unlock the door."

"Yeah sure." Tegan opened the passenger side door so Troy could pick Gabriella up in his arms.

Troy carefully picked Gabriella up bridal style and put her arms around his neck.

In her sleep Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's neck and snuggled into him. This made Troy blush, not going unnoticed by Tegan.

_Just wait until mom finds out about Gabriella's secret little boyfriend. _Tegan thought as he unlocked the door.

"Where do you want me to set her down?" Troy asked his cheeks still a light shade of pink.

"In her room." Troy gave him a confused look. "Second door on the left upstairs."

Troy nodded before heading up the stairs. Upon arriving in her room, he saw that the room was all blue, a play station 2, bean bad chairs, and a laptop was left on playing "How Long" by Hinder. **(I am listening to that as I am typing so that is why I picked it. It's an awesome song u need to hear it if you haven't. Lol :-)**

Troy laid her down on her bed and unraveled her arms from his neck. He sat at the edge of the bed and thoughts came over him. _What the heck this can not be her room. She is just a priss, not the kind to play video games, listen to rock music, or not have a pink room. _He felt a pair of small arms wrap around him so he turned his head to see Gabriella.

"Why are you here?" Gabriella asked Troy with a low voice.

"Well I came to... well… I-I… I wanted to make sure you were okay because you ran off." Troy answered rubbing the back of his neck out of both nervousness and embarrassment.

"Sorry I caused trouble."

"It is really no problem. If you don't mind me asking but why did you run off?" He questioned, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I really needed- you promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Okay well I decided I need to be the real Gabriella Montez."

"Oh. The real Gabriella who has really good taste in music and plays video games?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied after blushing and letting out a small giggle. "I bet I can cream you in Gauntlet!" **(ps. Gauntlet is a PS2 game that is awesome)**

"Bring it on!"

Gabriella turned on the game system and inserted the disc. "Ready to get beat?"

"Prepare to taste defeat, 'cause I rock at this game!"

"Don't be to sure of yourself Bolton."

"Yeah right."

Troy picked to be a red dwarf and Gabriella was a green archer. They played and beat the first level of the game.

At the end they looked at who had killed the most "bad people" and Gabriella was a good 120 above Troy.

"Told ya!" Gabriella said before shutting off the game system.

"You must have cheated."

"Nope I just play it a lot!"

"I almost beat all my guy friends so I guess you are the new Gauntlet champion!"

"Thanks." Gabriella replied before laying on her bed. She was laying with her feet at the head board on her stomach and she flicked on the T.V.

Troy laid beside her as she settled on a T.V. show. "Oh no! I am not watching that chick-flick!"

"Pwease!!!" Gabriella whined in a baby voice. She mustered a pout across her lips and did the puppy eyes on Troy.

"No. I will not watch "John Tucker Must Die"

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!" Gabriella whined again.

"Fine." He gave in. Gabriella jumped up and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. She turned back to the T.V. Troy placed his hand on his cheek, totally mesmerized by that small touch.

They watched "John Tucker Must Die", or well Gabriella was watching it. Troy was too busy in his thoughts, he was staring at Gabriella and lucky for him she was staring at the bright T.V. screen ahead of her. Troy couldn't help but start on a dangerous fall for Gabriella. They enjoyed the same music and unlike most girls she would even enjoy, and beat him, in a video game.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah Troy?" She answered and looked up from the T.V. to his crystal blue eyes.

Before Troy could control himself he kissed her, square in the lips.

**A/N: okay chapter 2 completed!!! I will update soon**

**P.S.: to my first reviewer, YES this will be Troyella! They are too perfect for each other to not get together!!**


End file.
